1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor substrate and a semiconductor package structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductive bumps of a conventional semiconductor substrate may be electrically connected to conducting pillars of a die by a solder. The solder may randomly overflow to the outside of the conductive bumps and cause a short circuit between adjacent conducting pillars, or, if a conducting circuit is provided between the conductive bumps, a short circuit may occur between the conductive bumps and the conducting circuit. Additionally, solder on the conductive bumps in a ground area may overflow to a ground surface outside the conductive bumps because a ground layer and solder are both metallic materials, leaving less solder on the conductive bumps in the ground area, pulling the die closer to the substrate in the ground area than in other areas of the substrate. An uneven gap between the die and substrate may result, which may lead to a stress in the ground area that could produce a crack in the die.